


warm bodies, warm feelings

by koganeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganeigh/pseuds/koganeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tsukishima wakes up at 6am</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm bodies, warm feelings

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeez, i haven't posted anything in 9 months!! :( i'm a very slow writer and i get random bouts of motivation which sucks. welp, this actually took me a week to write since it's just a drabble and all, but still i have like 3 other fics i'm been working on since last year but haven't posted bc i'm slow!! and they're not even that long!!!! w/e >:( jsyk, this is my first hq fic lol, and i just lo ve ... tsukkikage (or kagetsukki or blahblah) so much ;_;

Anchors tied to Tsukishima’s eyelashes hindered him from opening his eyes. After struggling for a while, his eyes finally broke the hold and opened. He looked around in his haze and saw sunlight peeking in and trying to stretch from the curtains, but ultimately failing to touch the heart of the room. The cool 6AM air pecked his skin, but he didn’t shiver. He was warm. His gaze lowered to where a heavy weight was draped across his body like a blanket. That heavy weight (Kageyama) kept him from shivering. Tsukishima watched the sleeping boy and smiled at his cute, little snores, though he would probably make fun of him for it later on. “ _I like you. I like you a lot_ ,” he whispered against Kageyama’s hair, hoping that it would reach him even in his dreams. With that smile still on his face, the anchors pulled his eyelids down, pulled him back under the waves of slumber.


End file.
